Romancing the pool boy
by Alonewriter75
Summary: James uses all his efforts to seduce his pool boy. Would he get him into his bed? Or would he be stuck alone again eating ice cream on his couch? Two shot! Kames!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, it's me again. I wrote a one-shot for Jargan. if you haven't read it then go and read. It was like my first ever one shot called Morning Glory. **

**So anyway, I had this interesting idea of writing one-shot's for all the pairings. Isn't that golden? :) lol. So here goes with my one-shot for KAMES! **

**i hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

Kendall left his pick-up truck with his pool gear in hand. He had been working all day and had left one of his best customers for last. He glanced up at the mansion before him with a smile. Mr. Diamond was one of his best clients. Kendall had owned a pool cleaning company for two years which was doing surprising while. He started right after college cleaning pools for his professors and neighbors. It had grown into something lucrative that he could call his own. He had moved it out to Los Angeles in hopes that he could clean the pools of all the stars. But that had failed because some people were a little sensitive towards letting people whom they hadn't known or weren't referred to into their homes. So, he moved the company back home to Minnesota where he could clean the pools of the local people who already knew him. He had a big following and was popular around the locals. He rang the doorbell of the mansion and waited rocking on his heels.

"Hello." James appeared at the door in nothing but a speedo, a pair of over-sized shades and a smile. He had known when Kendall would be arriving to clean his pool and he was hoping to make a good impression. He licked his lips as he glanced at the ruggedly handsome man before him. He loved the scruff of hair that Kendall wore above his lips and on his chin. His his moved his eyes down the blond's body to witness the trunks that fell off his hips and he couldn't help but let out a light moan.

Kendall shone his sparkling green eyes at James, "Can I come in?"

"Absolutely." James licked his lips. He turned around and began walking towards his backyard.

Kendall's eyes stopped at the sight of the thong James wore upon his hips. He had a fell view of his firm ass. He cleared his throat and tried to divert his eyes.

James glanced over his shoulders at Kendall with a smirk. He was getting to him which was a plus. Kendall would come and clean his pool three times a week. The first time they met Kendall had retrieved his cell phone that he had accidently dropped into his pool. Their eyes met and James had felt something electric trickle down his spine. He had hoped the other man had felt it too. He had known himself to have very good gay-dar so he had suspected long ago that Kendall was gay and had tried all he could to get him into bed, but the other man was always so professional. One time James corned Kendall in the pool house with nothing on but his slippers and Kendall just turned away. He was starting to believe that he had to use other tactics to seduce the pool boy.

Kendall entered the backyard and placed his pool gear by the pool. He sighed removing his shirt from his shoulders.

James lounged by the pool and gawked at the other man before him. He was going to do what he could to get him into bed because right now it looked as if he was turning the tables on James. Kendall never took his shirt off, "What are you doing?"

Kendall glanced at his bare chest, "What do you mean?"

"Shirt goes back on." James replied, "You never take off your shirt."

The blond shrugged, "Maybe I had a long day and just want to relax."

James shook his head but soon gave in when he pictured himself rolling his tongue down Kendall's abs, "Fine."

Kendall grinned victoriously. He took up his gear and began to clean the pool.

James watched from his lounge chair as Kendall bent, stretched, flexed and smiled. He couldn't take it anymore. He was beginning to feel his dick stand to attention. He had to control himself, after all he was the one who was supposed to be holding all the cards. He was the one Kendall was supposed to be going after and not the other way around. He smirked as an idea popped into his head. He turned on his stomach and called to Kendall.

Kendall swallowed when he witnessed as James laid upon his stomach with his ass exposed. He approached him and tried to divert his eyes.

"I am tanning so I need you to rub lotion on my back."

"J..jjust your b..bback?" The blond stuttered.

James smirked, "Sure."

Kendall spied the lotion on the nearby table and retrieved it. He took a seat by James' feet and rubbed some lotion in the palm of his hands. He exhaled deeply before running his palms down James back.

James moaned out with pleasure.

The blond closed down his eyelids and removed his hands not wanting to continue.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Do you have to be making those noises?"

"It feels good. Are those noises bothering you?"

"Um..." Kendall stood to his feet. "I need to use the bathroom."

"Sure." James flopped on his back as he watched the blond scurry towards the bathroom in the pool house.

* * *

Kendall sat upon the toilet seat and felt a sensation within his dick. He licked his lips as he took his dick out of his pants. He had remembered every encounter he has ever had with James and tried his hardest not to let the other man get to him. He was his favorite customer because he tipped very well and the view was always nice, but he couldn't go there. He couldn't sleep with him because he had a rule against that and was very strict with his staff when it came to sleeping with their customers. He couldn't sleep with James even though he had wanted to so badly. He started to move his palm over his rigid cock throwing his head back and moaning deep inside his throat. He remembered that ass and how plump and juicy it had looked. He wanted that ass. He moaned out, "So fucking hot." He moved his wrist back and forth putting his hips into it as he envisioned himself fucking the brunet. He moaned through gritted teeth as he came upon his hand. He panted before cleaning up the mess he had made and leaving the bathroom.

* * *

James placed a popsicle between his lips and smacked his lips upon it as he witnessed Kendall walking towards him, "What took you so long?" He rolled his tongue around the base of the popsicle retrieving the creamy filling with his tongue.

Kendall's breath hitched within his throat as he witnessed the brunet giving a blow job to the popiscle.

James winked towards the blond as he moved the tasty treat in and out of his mouth with skill.

The blond diverted his eyes and went back to his task at hand which was cleaning the pool.

"You haven't finished rubbing my back." James pouted.

"Sorry I have another customer after you so I have to hurry this up." Kendall lied.

The brunet rolled his eyes as he finished off his popiscle with a moan.

Kendall tried not to let the brunet affect him because it would look suspicious if he ran off to the bathroom again. He had to keep his cool.

James tossed his popiscle stick upon the nearby pool table and squeezed some lotion upon his thighs and arms. He applied the lotion on his skin slowly while licking his lips.

The blond turned his head slightly to see what James was up to and nearly cursed under his breath for making eye contact with him. He turned away once more trying to control his urges.

The brunet frowned in frustration. He got up from his seat and applied lotion upon his ass, squeezing and kneedind it with his hands. He moaned loudly trying to get the attention of the blond.

Kendall's eyes remained upon James as he panted.

James met the blond's eyes and smirked. He had him right where he wanted him. He watched as Kendall's eyes followed him to the hot tub. James removed his slippers, then his speedo thong and stretched.

Kendall blinked for the first time coughing on the saliva that had settled inside his mouth.

The brunet snickered making his way slowly into the hot tub.

Kendall growling getting back at his task at hand. He glanced among his gear and sighed, "I left something back inside the truck I would have to go and get it."

James groaned, "Fine." He watched as the blond left. His plan was not working. He got out of his hot tub and made his way up his staircase towards his bedroom. Whatever he did he couldn't break the blond. He supposed that he was unbreakable. He probably was in a relationship or worst not attracted to him. James thought everyone was attracted to him. He entered his bathroom and took as quick shower after which putting on some short shorts that showed off the end of his ass and a tight tank top. He made his way down to the pool barefooted and saw the absence of the blond and his pool gear, "Great. I missed him." He let out.

* * *

Kendall drove away from Mr. Diamond's mansion feeling less satisfied than when he had entered. He should have gave into the other man but he couldn't. He couldn't let his desires and urges cloud his better judgment. He stopped at his company's building and started to unpack his gear so he could close the store for the night. He needed to take a night off and just relax. It would have been his first night to himself and he needed to do something special. He closed up his shop and drove home with a smile upon his face because he knew exactly what he was doing tonight.

* * *

James sat before his flat screen with a bucket of Hagaan Daaz ice cream before him. He felt so alone in a big house with no one. His parents had left the house for him and jetted off to New York where they lived carefree. James was given the family cosmetic's company and everything that came along with it which included the mansion, the cars, the jet and the publicity. It got lonely sometimes and he just wanted someone to hold him sometimes, "Stupid pool guy." He grumbled before his ears turned to the ringing door bell. He took up his ice cream and placed the spoon in his mouth as he opened the door.

Kendall stood on the other side and laughed at the ice cream upon James' cheek.

James' eyes widened in horror. He removed the spoon from his mouth, "Oh, God."

"Hi."

"Hey. What are you doing here?" He hid the ice cream behind his back, "This is not how I look most of the times."

"I've seen you without clothes on." Kendall blushed, "You are fucking hot."

"You think that I am hot?"

"I believed I said fucking hot. Emphasis on the fucking." Kendall replied.

James licked his lips, "Why don't you come on in."

* * *

Kendall sat up in the lounge chair as he watched the brunet's head bob up and down upon his dick. He moaned loudly and forced the brunet's head down on his dick, "You have an amazing tongue. When I saw you lick that pop..." He moaned, "Fuck~"

James hummed as he swirled his tongue around the base of Kendall's dick scrapping his teeth against the shaft.

"Oh Fuck~" Kendall spanked the brunet's ass. He placed a few of his fingers in his mouth before inserting them inside the brunet's ass.

James removed his mouth off of Kendall's dick with a moan, "Yea~" He spread his legs.

"I wanted to fuck you today~" He placed James' mouth back onto his dick, "You've got a great ass."

"Yea~" James cried, "Fuck me~" He pulled his mouth from Kendall's dick with a pop. He took the blond by the hand and led him by the hot tub. He removed his clothing as well as the blond's, "Ever done it in a hot tub before?"

"No."

James laughed, "It's fucking awesome." He sat at the corner of the hot tub with his legs opened wide.

Kendall fell in between the brunet's legs and latched his lips onto his. He inserted his tongue into James' mouth as he finger fucked him.

James moaned inside Kendall's mouth loving the feeling of being fingered while jets of water shot up his ass. It was stimulating and was turning him on. He broke the kiss, "How do you want to fuck me?"

"Into oblivion." Kendall chuckled.

"I am ready big daddy." He smiled. By the size of Kendall's dick he knew he got the name right.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	2. Getting what I want

**This is based on the fact that everyone wanted me to continue. So I hope you are happy! lol**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

James moaned and turned on his side only to feel the absence of another body present within his bed. His eyes shot open with a groan. He sat up, "Kendall?" He replied waiting for a response. He rolled his eyes and got out of bed. Today was the day when he had to go into work and sign some documents. He hated his job and most of all he hated his pool guy who had obvious left him hanging this morning. He jumped into the shower and tried to fill his mind with happy thoughts.

* * *

Kendall entered his shop that morning with a big grin upon his face. He was still blushing from his night that he had spent with James. It was amazing. The thoughts of the night before quickly flooded his brain.

_"Take that dick baby." Kendall held onto James' ankles as he drove into his ass. The intensity that he had felt from the tight hole was putting unbelievable pressure on his dick. He wanted to cum so badly into the brunet's ass but he had to hold out until James came first._

_James panted as he ran his hands through his brunet locks. He met Kendall's thrusts with his ass that had felt that it was on fire from the electric union. He felt for his aching dick but his hand was swatted away. He glanced up at Kendall with lust filled eyes and cried, "Baby more~ AHHH~ I am going to cum~" He sucked on two of Kendall's fingers as they were inserted into his mouth. He moaned loudly when he felt the blond hit his prostate, "Fuck me harder baby~ Harder~" He panted._

_Kendall grinned down at James with sweat upon his forehead. He swallowed before rolling his hips into James one more time that had caused the brunet to cum aggressively upon his stomach. Kendall bit down on his bottom lip and came inside James, "AHHHH~"_

_"Yeah~" James licked his lips fisting his dick to experience another explosive orgasm while Kendall's dick was still in his ass._

_Kendall bent down to kiss the brunet's lips, "I told you that you were fucking hot."_

_James moaned, "And I believe you." He panted before rolling Kendall onto his back and straddling his hips, "Ready for another round?"_

_Kendall spanked James' ass as the brunet began to move his hips back and forth, "Hell yea~"_

_James giggled._

He couldn't believe that he had fucked James Diamond and that it was the best experience that he had ever felt. He licked his lips and started to pack his pool gear. He had to see James again. He just needed an excuse to. He had only hoped that James did not want him only for that night. He knew the brunet had been trying to get him into bed for awhile. He just hoped that after he had gotten him into bed he wouldn't move onto his next conquest.

* * *

James entered his building removing his shades and heading to the elevator with his assistant beside him.

James' assistant, Jo cleared her throat as she glanced down at her binder.

"Why is the board calling me in on a Sunday?"

Jo chuckled, "Unlike you most people work six days a week."

James frowned, "That must suck for most people doesn't it?"

Jo nodded, "It does. Some of your workers even hate you for it."

James rolled his eyes with a groan.

Jo chuckled at her boss.

The elevator dinged and they exited the elevator and headed towards the board room.

James sat before the board and sighed, "Good morning gentlemen."

"Good morning Mr. Diamond." They replied in unison.

Jo sat a folder before James.

James glanced down at it and opened it with wide eyes, "You want to move the company to Los Angeles?"

"Yes."

"Why?" He glanced at each of them with his eyebrows arched.

One cleared his throat, "We want to tap into the market down there. We have been getting really good business in Minnesota but it was always your mother's dream to take it to the west coast."

James frowned. He had dreamed of moving to the west coast but he felt as though there was something keeping him here. He didn't want to move the company there. He pulled out his cell phone when he had felt it vibrate with glee. He had thought that it was Kendall but was disappointed when he saw his mother's photo appear upon his I.D.

"Have you met with the board yet?" Brooke rang out over the cell phone.

James sighed, "This is not your company anymore mom you don't get to make decisions like this for me."

"I am not." She sounded, "I was not the one responsible."

"Then who is?" He asked, "The board said that you always wanted this move."

"It would be best for the company James."

"No, mom I know what is best for the company." He stood firm, "We are not moving." He ended the call and glanced at the shocked faces of the board members, "We are not moving." He stood to his feet and left the room. He had better things to do than to contemplate if his company should be moved to the west coast. He had to try and track down his pool boy and figure out why he had left him alone this morning without so much as a goodbye.

* * *

Kendall was on his way to his first customer's house who lived a few blocks away from James. He licked his lips when he thought about the brunet. He had to make up to him for leaving him so early this morning. He needed a plan. Kendall felt his phone vibrating in his cargo pants and answered, "Kendall here."

James swallowed as he stood on the other line.

"Hello?" Kendall answered. He glanced at his caller I.D and chuckled, "James?"

James let out a big exhale, "Yes."

"About this morning..."

"You just fucking left." He growled.

"I had to work."

James rolled his eyes, "I finally got you into bed and I want to keep you there."

The blond smiled, "How about I meet you tonight?"

James squeaked, "You can come over and I can cook you something."

"Oh really?"

James hummed.

"You cook now?"

He nodded, "Like a chef."

"I can't wait." He licked his lips, "Need me to bring anything?"

"No, just your sexy body and that mean dick of yours." He moaned.

Kendall felt his dick getting hard, "Don't talk to me like that while I am on the road Mr. Diamond."

"Ooo, I love it when you call me Mr. Diamond. Maybe we can role play and you can spank my ass."

Kendall groaned deep in his throat, "I'm always ready to fuck your fine ass."

"Great!" James jumped, "See you tonight." He ended the call.

Kendall chuckled.

* * *

James had to get everything right for tonight. He had dressed the table in white with red and white accents. He needed to set the mood so he had lit candles. He wanted the night to be perfect. He glanced down at his attire which was a black lace thong, and a mid-section cut tuxedo shirt with a black bow tie around his neck. He wanted to appease to the blond's eyes and he knew that this was the way to do it. He glanced down at the table and could picture Kendall fucking him upon it. He squealed as he skipped towards his front door when it had rang.

"Hey." Kendall's eyes traveled down James' body. He was holding a bottle of wine which he had decided to bring along after feeling guilty about coming empty handed.

"Like what you see?"

The blond nodded, "Do we start eating desert first?" He glanced down at the brunet's body.

James nodded taking the blond's hand and leading him towards his dinning room.

* * *

James moaned deep in his throat when he felt Kendall lick whip cream from his ass cheek. He was standing within his dinning room still fully dressed. He had no clue why Kendall was moving so slowly. He wanted his pool boy now. He turned around and forced Kendall to his feet. He kissed his lips aggressively before stating, "Fuck me now."

Kendall moaning kneading the brunet's ass, "Eager are we?"

James nodded, "I sure am." He sat upon his dinning table and smirked towards the blond, "Come and get it big boy."

Kendall grinned. He removed his blazer and flung it to the side. He approached the brunet and attacked his neck.

James ran his fingers through the hair that stood up at the back of the blond's neck. He moaned while he locked his legs around Kendall's waist.

"You're so fucking hot baby!" Kendall replied as he glanced down at James' attire, "Are you going to be servicing me tonight?"

James bit down on his bottom lip and nodded.

Kendall stepped back and took a seat within a nearby chair, "Well, get started." He removed his trousers.

James jumped down from the table with excitement planted upon his face, "I love your big dick." He licked his lips.

"I love your fucking mouth." He watched closely as James knelt before him and his dick disappeared within his mouth. He tossed his head back and sighed, "Fuuuck~"

James hummed as he swallowed Kendall's dick. He loved the taste, and the blond's scent had sent him off the edge.

The blond placed his hands to the back of the brunet's head forcing his mouth deeper upon his dick. He moved his hips slightly as he fucked his mouth, "Yeaaa~" He rang out.

James pulled his dick from his lips and smacked before rolling his tongue across the tip. He sucked the precum from the mushroom tip before running his tongue up and down the shaft.

The blond relaxed his hips, "Mmm, fuck~" He panted. He was delirious and loving the attention that James was giving to his dick. He spanked the brunet's ass and repeated, "Get up."

James did as he was told, "I am here to serve."

Kendall grinned, "I want you to sit on my plate."

The brunet glanced down at the empty white plate upon the table and licked his lips. He positioned himself before Kendall with his legs hanging off the table. He witnessed the blond removing his thong with his teeth and moaned.

Kendall's eyes remained in contact with James as he pulled his thong to the floor. He pushed the brunet's legs opened and rimmed his asshole.

James sat upon his eyebrows. His toes curled and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he felt Kendall's magic tongue circling his hole.

Kendall grinned as he heard the panting brunet underneath him. He held him by the ankles and inserted his dick into his tight hole.

"Ahh~ Fuck~" James sang.

"You like that baby?" He rolled his hips to a stop when his dick was completely in his ass.

James cried, "Fuck me~"

"With pleasure." Kendall began to move his hips back and forth.

* * *

James woke up next to Kendall within his bed. His hummed placing a kiss upon the blond's lips.

Kendall kissed James' back as his eyes opened, "Good morning." He saw the light from the sun's rays shine upon James' body. It had appeared that he was glistening. He was truly beautiful in every light. He took his hand and caressed the brunet's face.

"Morning." James sang, "How about a shower before we both have to go in?"

"Fuck yea!" Kendall replied, "I'll race ya."

James rolled his eyes as he witnessed Kendall dash towards his master bathroom.

* * *

Kendall witnessed James walking towards him completely nude. They have been fucking for about two weeks now and it had been great. He loved everything about the brunet including getting the chance to cuddle with him and staying the night after they had fucked in almost every room. He was beginning to fall for the brunet. He only hoped that James had felt the same way.

He tossed down his pool gear and approached the brunet. He took him within his arms and kissed his lips.

"Fuck!" James broke for air, "Hot tub now." He grinned.

"I love fucking you in there." He hurried towards the hot tub.

"I love when you fuck me in there." He assisted in removing Kendall's clothing and entered the hot tub. He straddled the blond's lap and started to move his ass upon his dick.

Kendall pulled James' lips towards his, "You're so fucking amazing."

"Mmm." James moaned as he rocking his hips back and forth upon his dick.

Kendall moaned out, "I think I fucking love you."

James furrowed his brow and stopped his movements.

Kendall panted, "Why did you fucking stop?"

"You love me?"

Kendall swallowed, "I..."

James ascended from Kendall's dick, "I think you should leave."

The words got caught in Kendall's throat as he watched as James left the hot tub. His heart had been deflated. He hadn't meant to say those words but after fucking the brunet for about two weeks now he couldn't get him off of his fucking brain. James had grown to mean everything to him and he couldn't stop thinking about him or fucking him. He had thought that maybe the brunet had felt the same way but obviously he was wrong.

James sat upon his sofa with his robe wrapped him. He witnessed as the blond approached him with his clothing falling from his shoulders. He tried to place a smile upon his tense lips.

Kendall only glanced at the brunet not knowing what more was left to say, "I guess I will see you around." He left.

James felt something within his heart shatter when he heard his front door slam. He really didn't know how fucking could lead into something so deep so fast.

* * *

"Have you made a decision?"

James was pulled out of his thoughts as he saw his board members before him, "What?"

"About moving the company to Los Angeles."

James cleared his throat, "The company is no longer under my mother. I am now the CEO. I hold the largest vote and I vote no."

One of his board members shook his head violently against the wind, "We can gain more exposure and..."

"We have gained all of the exposure we have needed here. We can open up franchise stores in major cities but the headquarters remain here."

The board spoke among themselves.

One uttered, "A franchise store could gain us the exposure that we need."

James nodded with a smile.

Another spoke up, "We will need to conduct some market research." He turned to James, "How would you like to go to Los Angeles for the weekend?"

He couldn't seem to answer the question posed before him, but with everything happening so quickly around him he probably needed a break. He sighed and opened his lips.

* * *

Kendall exhaled deeply as he stood before James' mansion. He had not envision returning after the other man had kicked him out. He shouldn't be standing in front of his door but he was. He rang the door bell in hopes that James would answer. He frowned when he witnessed a woman who was probably his housekeeper, "I am looking for James."

"He went to L.A for the weekend."

"Oh." He frowned.

"I will tell him you were here. Can I get your name?"

Kendall shook his head, "No, I guess I would see him when he returns."

His housekeeper nodded before closing the front door.

* * *

James sat by a bar and beamed towards the bartender as they flirted. This was one of the things he loved about L.A the gay scene was fantastic.

"So my shift ends in about half an hour." He winked, "You want to go to my place?"

James grinned. He wanted to say yes but something was nagging at him to say no. He couldn't wrap his head around it but he was actually thinking about Kendall. His eyes widened and he found himself repeated, "Sorry. I can't."

"Well maybe later." He bartender wrote his number on a napkin, "If you're feeling horny call me."

James smirked taking up the napkin and leaving the bar. When he had reached the outside he tossed the napkin into the trash and headed for his car.

* * *

Kendall sat by the bar within his hotel's lobby. He glanced around the room with searching eyes. He couldn't believe he had flown to L.A in search for James. What would make him believe that James wanted to be found? Besides Los Angeles was a big place. He wasn't about to find James in this place. He groaned before answering his cell phone, "Hello?"

James stood outside on the sidewalk and swallowed. He closed down his eyelids before answering, "Hey."

Kendall nearly chocked on his drink, "Hey!"

James giggled at the blond's excitement, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing much." He glanced at the drink within his hand.

"I am sorry about before." He exhaled, "I didn't know how to react." He groaned, "I wish I could fucking say this to you in person."

"Why?" He furrowed his brow, "Where are you?"

"In L.A." He frowned.

"So am I."

James chuckled, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you staying?" He questioned.

* * *

James entered Kendall's hotel room and started with his explanation, "I am sorry for the way I treated you. It was just that I was lonely and wanted you for the fucking and that was all."

Kendall frowned as he listened to James' words.

"I didn't expect you to catch feelings for me."

"I understand."

"But I didn't mean to hurt you either."

Kendall didn't respond.

"I may not love you but I am starting to care about you. I feel shitty for the way I have treated you."

Kendall approached the brunet and pulled him within his arms, "What are we? Fuck buddies? Because I want to be more than that to you."

James swallowed, "I don't know how to be more than that to you."

"You already are." Kendall recited, "The moment I laid eyes upon you I knew I wanted you. I think about your constantly." He admitted, "I am not just satisfied with a fuck. I want more."

"But you left on our first night together." He pouted.

"I had an early morning. I would never leave if you didn't want me to."

James blushed.

"So what are we?"

"How about we not put a label on us as yet. I really love the way you fuck me." He licked his lips, "And I promise that you are not another dick I only want to fuck." He replied, "We can become friends."

"I would like that."

"Friends with benefits."

"No." Kendall replied.

"Okay, friends who want to become more than friends that still fuck."

He grinned, "I would wear you down sooner than later."

"I want to see you try."

"Oh, I will." He backed James against the wall and began to pleasure his neck.

James moaned. He was ready for the blond to take him within his arms and pleasure him the way he liked and wanted him to.

* * *

**The END!**

**I hope this satisifies your hunger :)**

**If you want to see another one shot transformed into a two shot then let me know in your review! :)**


End file.
